Direct
by Kitsu63
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose que Hyoga a parfaitement adoptée c'est la "direct attitude", peut-être même un peu trop.


**Disclaimer:** les persos ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Direct**

Milo se considérait comme quelqu'un de plutôt direct. Quand il avait quelque chose à dire il le disait. L'opinion des autres ne lui avait jamais importé et tout ce qui comptait pour lui était d'avoir des amis à qui il puisse faire confiance.

En fait, n'importe quel chevalier d'or aurait convenu que Milo était direct, certains en ayant parfois eu une douloureuse expérience mais ça, jamais ils ne l'avoueraient.

Pourtant, malgré cela, le chevalier du Scorpion devait bien avouer qu'il avait franchement été pris de court le jour où Hyoga était apparu sur le pas de son temple pour lui avouer son amour.

Non pas que la visite de Hyoga soit, en elle-même, surprenante. Plutôt sa façon tout à lui de dire « Je t'aime ».

En gentil saint des glaces il aurait dut, logiquement, mettre un temps fou à expliquer sa pensée, à trouver les mots justes sans pour autant être compromettant pour sa façade et sa réputation ou alors, tout simplement, ne jamais en parler et tout nier en bloc quand à la possibilité même qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose.

Mais avec Hyoga, rien de tout cela. Pas de bafouillages, ni de rougeurs de joues typiques aux amourettes des jeunes de son âge non plus. Enfin, pour ça, il n'y avait qu'à observer Seiya et sa Saori et on était servi.

Pas une once d'inquiétude, pas une étincelle de peur ni même la moindre hésitation dans ces grands yeux bleu glacier.

Le jeune homme s'était purement et simplement jeté sur le Scorpion, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant même que son vis-à-vis n'ai vu la chose venir. Et puis il s'était reculé et, sa détermination presque palpable, avait juste dit :

« Je t'aime et je te veux. » Point à la ligne et fin de la discussion.

Ça au moins ça avait le mérite d'être direct ! Bien qu'à ce moment-là la première pensée de Milo eut plutôt été « _Eh bé ! Il ne perd pas de temps celui-là_ » tandis que Hyoga reprenait déjà ses lèvres d'assaut.

Sa première réaction, elle, avait d'ailleurs été de repousser le jeune Cygne et de vérifier s'il n'avait pas pris, ingéré, inhalé ou même bu une quelconque substance illicite.

Après avoir vérifié la dilatation des pupilles de Hyoga, son poûls et même sa respiration il avait bien fallut qu'il se rende à l'évidence : le jeune saint était tout à fait lucide, et sérieux.

Et il commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter de l'examen un peu trop long à son goût du chevalier d'or, ce qu'il eut tôt fait de lui faire comprendre.

« Bon Milo, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu me touche mais après la déclaration que je viens de te faire je préférerais que ces superbes mains soient ailleurs. Par exemple là » finit-il en amenant de sa propre initiative lesdites mains sur son sexe, causant un sursaut de surprise chez le Scorpion.

Le sourire taquin de Hyoga était plus qu'explicite et Milo sentit sa tête lui tourner. Qui aurait cru que l'apprenti de Camus eu été aussi direct ? Et aussi prompt à la chose ? Bon sang, même lui appréciait de temps à autre de commencer par les préliminaires !

Mais il lui semblait bien que cette fois-ci il allait devoir faire sans.

Se reprenant il rétorqua enfin au jeune blanc-bec :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais avoir là dis moi ? » tout en glissant ses mains sur les fesses du Cygne.

Il fut une fois de plus pris de court par la réponse qu'il reçu :

« Tout ce que tu as à m'offrir, _chéri_. Tout ce que tu as à m'offrir ».

Là c'était sur, il était sidéré. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il parle à Camus. Ses pensées furent cependant vite jetées aux oubliettes lorsqu'un jeune blond plus qu'entreprenant décida qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il prenait maintenant définitivement les choses en mains.

Il n'eut aucun mal à pousser le Scorpion encore quelque peu étourdi dans la chambre puis sur le lit avant que son amant en devenir ne réagisse enfin, passant ses mains sous le tissu de la tunique, touchant, caressant, griffant même la peau de l'adolescent.

Deux temps trois mouvements et Hyoga avait déshabillé le Grec. Celui-ci fut plus long, s'attardant un peu sur le contour des hanches du Cygne avant de faire glisser le pantalon avec une lenteur exaspérante, lui permettant de caresser à son aise les cuisses fines et galbés l'enserrant.

Hyoga soupira de frustration et fut totalement pris par surprise lorsque Milo l'agrippa pour le plaquer contre le matelas, un sourire définitivement félin sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait la barre, frottant son érection contre celle de Hyoga.

Il prit un malin plaisir à torturer le jeune homme, mordant, embrassant, suçotant la peau si froide du Bronze. Jouant avec le lobe d'une oreille, retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire, laissant son souffle taquiner le creux sensible de son cou.

Puis Milo se releva, le laissant là, haletant, un sourire fier sur le visage.

« Toujours aussi impatient ? » le titilla-t-il.

Hyoga se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et ceintura le Scorpion de ses jambes.

« Fais-moi l'amour » fut sa seule réplique et elle scella son sort.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Après s'être assuré que son nouveau locataire dormait profondément Milo monta prestement au 11ème temple. Là-bas Camus faisait tranquillement du thé quand il entendit dans son dos :

« Dis-moi, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui à conseillé à ton apprenti d'être **direct** tout de même ? »

Il se retourna sur la fin de la question. Milo, une pointe de reproche des la voix et beaucoup d'amusement dans les yeux le regardait dans l'expectative.

« L'éducation et les conseils que je dispense à mes élèves ne regarde qu'eux et moi Milo » Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Et la partie 'je saute immédiatement sur l'objet de mes désirs' ça rentre aussi dans la rubrique 'Education' ? » Répliqua le Scorpion, mi-sérieux mi-taquin.

Camus fronça les sourcils. Si Hyoga avait réellement compris le concept « être direct » ainsi il allait en effet falloir qu'il ait une discussion avec lui.

Enfin, le principal était encore que ces deux-là se soient finalement arrangés. Et tans pis pour le reste !

* * *

Alors? Vos impressions?

Pour ceux qui ont aimé vous pouvez remercier eolia63 qui n'a pas cessé de me rabacher les oreilles qu'il fallait que je poste quelque chose ce mois-ci, parce que figurez vous que ce n'était pas prévu. Je devais poster un chapitre de ma fic sur Batman, essayer de poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic sur Grimm...mais rien sur Saint Seiya pour le mois de Mars, rien de prévu avant Avril.

Mais bon...du coup voila...pour votre plaisir j'espère, un petit OS qui trainait depuis un bail déjà sur mon ordinateur^^


End file.
